<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sleepless Bird, Is a Crazy Bird by CyberGeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074844">A Sleepless Bird, Is a Crazy Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGeist/pseuds/CyberGeist'>CyberGeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam Text Chat/Play Chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, BatMan should take better care of his kids, Batfamily, Concerned Artemis, Concerned Black Canary, Concerned Kalder'an, Concerned Kon El, Concerned M'gann, Concerned Wally West, Fluff, Seriously Bruce, This is literally just a ridiculous oneshot, Tired Dick Grayson, Young Justice team, alfred is king, batkids, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGeist/pseuds/CyberGeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is acting a little weird even for his usually chaotic acrobatic self. The Team is so done. Dick needs a nap. Like seriously someone tranq this kid! The team is concerned. The title literally explains it all, this is pure fluff and complete and utter chaos. But its cute chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam Text Chat/Play Chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sleepless Bird, Is a Crazy Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin: I am the night! Fear me!</p>
<p>Kid Flash: Robin go back to bed!</p>
<p>Robin: You cannot tell me BATMAN what to do! I am the king of darkness!</p>
<p>Aqualad: Robin are you alright?</p>
<p>Robin: Fear me, I shall hunt you all till my vengeance is appeased!</p>
<p>M'gann: Robin when was the last time you slept?</p>
<p>Robin: Batman needs no sleep! I am the darkness, and darkness does not rest!</p>
<p>Artemis: Guys, anyone know where Batman is?</p>
<p>Superboy: No, but I'll go get Black Canary</p>
<p>*A few moments later*</p>
<p>Black Canary: Robin?</p>
<p>Robin: It is you, Catwoman come face justice!</p>
<p>Black Canary: *slowly walks toward Robin*</p>
<p>Robin: *cackles and tackles her before running around laughing his head off*</p>
<p>Canary: * winded*</p>
<p>Canary: Superboy, please catch him</p>
<p>Superboy: Grabs Robin holding him off the ground with one hand</p>
<p>Robin: * hysterically laughs*</p>
<p>Robin: The villain's have captured me, but you shall never win, the darkness always prevails. I am BATMAN!</p>
<p>The whole Team: *stares at Robin*</p>
<p>Superboy: I'm just gonna knock him out</p>
<p>The whole Team: *nods*</p>
<p>Superboy: *smacks Robin*</p>
<p>Robin: *goes to sleep*</p>
<p>Team: ....</p>
<p>Team: Now what?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write. I don't generally write in this play script style, but figure hey why not? Me and my friend literally came up with this as a text conversation at like three in the morning....or rather I came up with it and sent it in misspelled chaotic rant format to her in the chat. Soooo yea this is pretty much me on drugs, but not really? Turns out sleep deprivation can almost be as bad for you as drugs....who knew??? I sure didn't. Anyways hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>